


confessions to keep

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Choking, Classroom Sex, Crying, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: Taehyun noticed Beomgyu staring right at him. Eyes lingering on his lower body, of all places— vision glued right onto his crotch.Beomgyu scoffed, shaking his head at the sight. The silence that followed shortly was suffocating; agonizingly slow. It made Taehyun's stomach sink, ears burning a cherry red."Fucking perv." Spat Beomgyu. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"—Beomgyu fucks Taehyun in an empty classroom.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	confessions to keep

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you! 🤗

Beomgyu's hands were making it harder and harder for Taehyun to breathe.

Wrapped around the young boy's neck were long, slender fingers. Pressed up against his fragile windpipe, digits digging _riiight_ into the center of his Adam's apple.

The pressure made it difficult for Taehyun to speak. Made it difficult for him to even _think._ He was fighting to survive, thrashing around in an attempt to get Beomgyu to stop as he pleaded for mercy.

(Just a sliver of humanity was all Taehyun could wish for— but as he felt himself delve deeper into a pool of pitch black, brain slowly shutting down, he figured it was already too late.)

His lungs were on _fire._ The oxygen in his system was dwindling, and the strain he'd been exhibiting for the past few minutes had made his consciousness flicker; he was on the verge of passing out.

"H-hyung, please." Taehyun sputtered, struggling to get Beomgyu to stop whatever the fuck he was doing. He clumsily clawed at his own throat with a pair of frail hands, vision becoming blotchy and spotted.

His perseverance was at an all time high, but Beomgyu didn't care. In the midst of watching Taehyun lose the life in his eyes and the spark in his voice, all he could really think about was the inevitable.

_Inevitable._ The word played back in Beomgyu's mind.

_A situation that is unavoidable._

Beomgyu was going to have his way with Taehyun.

Whether he liked it or not was a completely different story.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The pressure around Taehyun's neck abruptly faltered, and the coughs that sputtered out of him once he was left to breathe again were enough to make anyone's stomach _churn._

He was having a fit, choking on his own gasps; wheezing. He slammed a palm against the teacher's desk as he stumbled, other hand resting on his knee for stability.

Taehyun took advantage of the mercy given to him by Beomgyu, taking deep, _deep_ breaths. Waiting for his vision to revert back to normal. Patiently. Timidly.

Beomgyu simply stared at him.

"Look at you," He spoke, hands now stuffed into the pockets of his school pants. The calmness in Beomgyu's voice made Taehyun shiver. "Fighting to survive under the hands of someone who loves you… you're so cruel to me, Taehyunie."

Taehyun would've scoffed at that if he could.

_Liar,_ a voice in his head murmured. He was restless, lips cold and quivering, wanting to speak aloud the same word, too.

He wasn't sure if it was the common sense within him that had stopped him from opening his mouth or if his vigor had merely ran out, leaving him far too tired to act snarky.

Whatever it may have been, he didn't quite have the energy to respond. 

(And besides, he wasn't exactly looking to be on Beomgyu's bad side right now.)

A whistle from said boy managed to snap Taehyun from his thoughts, involuntarily causing a jolt to course throughout him— the hairs on his arms standing still.

He stood straight, cheeks flushed, slightly terrified, and just the _tiniest_ bit aroused.

He awkwardly cleared his throat; the atmosphere was awfully dreary.

Taehyun could only assume it was because Beomgyu was mocking him. Making him feel small in the silence that quickly enveloped him— purposefully letting him get lost in his own thoughts.

(And then it hit him.)

Taehyun gulped at the realization. Once it all came tumbling down, splashing onto him like a cold bucket of dread, he couldn't help but shiver.

He noticed Beomgyu staring right at him. Eyes lingering on his lower body, of all places— vision glued _riiight_ onto his crotch.

Beomgyu scoffed, shaking his head at the sight. The silence that followed shortly was suffocating; agonizingly slow. It made Taehyun's stomach sink, ears burning a cherry red. 

"Fucking perv." Spat Beomgyu.

The word stung; it played around with Taehyun's heartstrings, hanging heavy on his shoulders as his brows knit themselves together into an expression of remorse.

Why was he hard? He shouldn't be hard. He had no _reason_ to be hard.

He should be disgusted. Appalled. Grossed out.

But he was nothing more than a dirty pervert after all, right? Nothing more than a disgusting freak, according to Beomgyu. This was to be expected.

Fingers looped themselves onto the waistband of Taehyun's pants, tugging on them once. Then twice. Then _thrice._

It managed to pull Taehyun out of his thoughts, forcing him to look at Beomgyu, eyes cold and unnerving.

In a blur, both boys were naked. Foolish high school kids, stripped down to nothing but their bare bodies— exposed for anyone to walk in and see. The naivety of it all was almost comical, in a sense.

Taehyun was holding back tears, bent over atop of the teacher's desk, flushed cock aching painfully in the cold classroom. 

"Please.." His voice was pathetic; small. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with that broken tone of his.

"P-please stop." He added a stutter this time around for effect, making himself tremble— a slight uncanniness to his every movement, though no legitimacy stood behind it.

Fake and rehearsed, just like the rest. It was obvious that Taehyun had no actual intention of getting Beomgyu to listen.

He liked being used like this. Like a pliant toy by his senior, pretending that he didn't want it— that he was afraid and shook to his core, fighting for a way out.

Struggling made Beomgyu rougher, and Taehyun _loved_ it rough.

Taehyun tensed up at the feeling of a foreign object prodding at his hole, cheeks blooming with a familiar warmth once the realization had dawned on him.

"I don't have time to prep you," Beomgyu mumbled, slapping his cock against Taehyun's ass. He hadn't even heard his zipper open— he must've been as eager as Taehyun was. "And frankly, I don't really want to."

Taehyun shivered at the lack of sympathy being thrown at him. Another peep from Beomgyu and he was sure he'd be cumming prematurely.

He gave a whine of protest, weakly squirming beneath the older student. It was an attempt to rile him up, that much was true, letting Beomgyu know that Taehyun was far from consenting to this, no matter how his body may have reacted.

(Deep down, though? He _wanted_ to be ruined. Wanted to be manhandled and used like if he were just an everyday object who lacked the ability to feel.)

(But with the way things were going, there was absolutely no way in _hell_ he'd ever admit to that. Certainly not aloud, and certainly not right now.)

Beomgyu seemed to have gotten the hint as he roughly took Taehyun by his hips, pressing their bodies closer together. The intimacy made Taehyun twitch.

He grabbed a handful of Taehyun's hair, tangling blonde locks in between his fingers as he roughly pulled his head back _just_ enough to contort Taehyun into a position where his vocal chords were strained and his spine was bent in a way he couldn't even describe.

Taehyun whimpered, feeling Beomgyu's breath puff against the side of his face.

The senior's voice was tantalizing as he spoke.

"Tell anyone about this," Beomgyu mumbled, "And you won't live to see tomorrow."

The younger simply gave a choked up moan in response, scalp aching with a dull pain as Beomgyu finally let go. He let out several desperate pants, palms clammy as he lay them on the teacher's desk.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long.." Beomgyu admitted.

A mound of butterflies formed in Taehyun's stomach upon hearing the confession.

He almost felt... _excited._

The tips of his ears were flushed a pretty red, feeling Beomgyu position himself onto his entrance.

_No prep,_ he'd told him. _You don't deserve it._

Without a warning, Beomgyu thrusted into Taehyun— cock buried _deep_ inside him, surrounded by a suffocatingly warm, tight heat.

Taehyun almost doubled over in pain, knees threatening to buckle beneath him as he felt the burn of his first time being ripped away.

He had fucked himself on his fingers before; sobbed into his pillow at night, imagining it was Beomgyu who was touching him. Imagining it was Beomgyu's warm body who was laying next to him and not the cold, empty space of his king sized bed.

He thought he would've been prepared to take something like this. It was the real thing, much, _much_ bigger than he could've ever anticipated— but the pained whimpers that left Taehyun proved that he was far from ready. No amount of fingers could ever replicate something as intimate as the feel of having sex, he figured.

"Fuck," Beomgyu groaned, taking in deep breaths. Taehyun was _tight._

He ignored the student's whines of protest, briefly pulling out just to give Taehyun a chance to regain his composure. He was shaking a lot more than before, sobs heart wrenching and full of a feigned need to escape.

Beomgyu didn't want him breaking down too quickly. A limp body was no fun, after all.

Taehyun wiped away at the tears that were wanting to fall past his chubby cheeks, panting tiredly.

Beomgyu scoffed at the sight, giving the younger just a few more seconds to adjust (just mere milliseconds, really. his patience had long ran out), till he thrusted into him again— garnering loud, whiney moans from the blonde boy.

The pain was subsiding slowly but surely, and the burn that'd been so adamant on staying had finally toned itself down.

Taehyun's noises were full of lust, enough to have anyone stop and wonder what the hell was going on. They were lewd; dirty. Shameless.

He figured that had sat well with Beomgyu; he was being fucked a lot more carelessly now, handled with no remorse, nor a single trace of pity.

The classroom was filled with sinful noises and murmured curses, sounds of skin slapping against skin drowning out the weight of their situation.

The consequences of what such foolishness could bring was a thought neither of them were prepared to think about. Taehyun and Beomgyu were in their own world, surrounded by searing pleasure and the inability to give a fuck.

Taehyun was close— he could feel that familiar warmth pooling in his tummy, toes curled as his hands gripped onto the edges of his teacher's desk.

His eyes were shut tight, overwhelmed by the feeling of Beomgyu pounding into him, moaning like a whore with each and every thrust.

Beomgyu was hitting just the right spots and it made Taehyun want _more._

He wanted to tell Beomgyu to go faster— wanted to confess to him that he was enjoying it, that he didn't mind letting him have his way like this.

But as he prepared himself to speak, opening and closing his mouth like one of those puffer fish he'd seen in movies, a gut wrenching cry echoed throughout the classroom and suddenly— Taehyun was empty.

The hair on the young student's arms stood still; frightened, littered with fresh goosebumps and prickling nerves. He turned his head around in one quick motion, mouth hung open in shock.

A crumbled Beomgyu lay on the floor, sobbing.

Taehyun panicked, confused. His hands weren't sure where to go, eyes frantically scanning the senior in front of him for any source of pain— for any telltale explanation as to what had just happened.

He took a step forward, to which Beomgyu immediately put a palm up. A sign for Taehyun to stop.

"I just.." His weak voice made Taehyun's heart flutter. Beomgyu paused for a bit, letting himself regain his breath, his composure, and just the _tiniest_ bit of his sanity, too.

"I just don't understand."

Taehyun cocked his head to the side, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act fucking stupid," Beomgyu spat, rubbing at a pair of puffy eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He sniffled, gaze cast to the floor beneath him. "What d-did I ever do to deserve this?"

Taehyun had to hold back a coo. Beomgyu's stuttering was always the cutest.

The brunette's lips trembled, fighting back the urge to burst into another fit of tears. "You've been forcing me to act out these sick fantasies of yours for so long.. using me like your own personal dildo."

"I don't wanna fucking t-touch you," He continued. "And I'm not even—"

"Hyungie…" Taehyun interrupted, voice _oh_ so soft and warm. "Remember your place. Is that any way to speak to me?"

He took another step forward; Beomgyu crawled another inch back.

"Don't." Beomgyu pleaded. "Please— _please_ just leave." He weakly pointed to the younger's clothes, wrinkled and sprawled on the ground. "Put them on and go."

"But—"

"I'm f-fucking begging you, Taehyun. Get out of my _sight."_

Taehyun frowned, eyes glued to Beomgyu. Watching how he shook with every sob, arms wrapped around his chest as he curled in on himself in disgust.

(He was still naked and on display to whoever happened to walk in.)

(Pity, Taehyun thought. Poor Beomie had lost his common sense along the way.)

Taehyun blinked, turning and approaching his pile of clothes. He managed to dress himself without any hurry, the sounds of Beomgyu crying making for a soothing ambiance.

He walked towards the classroom door, giving his hyung one last glance before he spoke.

"Same time and place tomorrow, yeah? I wasn't all that satisfied today."

Upon the slip of Taehyun's tongue, Beomgyu couldn't help but wail _—_ and by the time he'd mustered up the courage to talk, he was full on crying. 

But he had to respond. There was no other way he'd get Taehyun to leave if he didn't.

"..Yes, Taehyunie." Beomgyu croaked, heart sinking at the realization that he was stuck. Destined to be used like a personal fuck toy for god knows how long.

Taehyun merely smiled, eyes sparkling as he giggled.

"See you then, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late??) birthday taehyun !! 🐿️❣️❣️
> 
> apologies if my writing in this fic sounds kinda weird or choppy hbdjsf this was originally a very short thread i had written on my twitter account (around 500 words or so) before deleting it cause i wasn't all that satisfied with it. i managed to salvage some parts and completely changed it, adding a LOT more stuff in the process. it was yeonkai before i rewrote it, till i shifted it to taegyu cause i felt the plot suited that ship more.. also cause it was taehyun's birthday HAHA
> 
> also I noticed there's not really a lot of smut here ?? I'm so sorry for that !! but i hope it's still readable !! 😭🙏  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
